User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Monster Hunter 2020
This is a Monster Hunter fanfiction idea I've been pondering for nigh on a year, thinking of things to do with it. For six months after the idea first popped into my head, it didn't go anywhere-how does Monster Hunter fit into the modern world? Well, I finally got to thinking about it, and decided: despite my written lore and history on the creation of the world, extending far back into the Wandering Days, the Monster Hunter world has had at least one split in its timeline-one relating to our world, in which a Dark Age happened, and the World was remade, and the monsters evolved into dinosaurs, and they into our modern day animals. However, in the Normal Timeline, the world changed slowly, granted, but for the most part remained wholly as it should have been: and the progression of the worlds went at much the same rate-indeed, each person in the Earthen World (ours) has a counterpart in the Wyvernen World (theirs). My point is this: 2015 (I know the title is 2020) is a great year. MOdern year in MH. They have all the tech we do (if not a year or two behind), but they're currently undergoing a mass amount of monster attacks. Everyone in Wyvernworld wonders if it is connected to the recent Great Defiling of the Tuskurai Tomb, as well as the finding of Fyrulosor's Tomb. Faces turn to the west, musing-what if the ancient, unique, and for many a year impassible land, lies now unguarded and alive. Perhaps the ancient spirit dragons of Fyrulosor and Tuskurai are coming back to life. Note that this is waaaay far off, if I even do anything with it. Also, the countries and everything are the same in Wyvernworld as in Earth; so the USA=United States of Tanzia (Tanzia was the name after the Mogan Revolution), and ALSO: note that in Wyvernworld, the Pacific Sea rose up between Doragokuni (Wyvernhome) and USA, so that they are separated. Character Submissions I have a feeling some of you will want to submit characters, so: How to submit a character Your character will be either a WYVERN or a HUMAN version of you, someone you know, or (hopefully) a completely original character. Your character can have your name (and you do not need to make note of it), or a made up one. Submission form Name: Name of your character~ Age: Age, in our years-how many years they've been alive. H-Age: if not human, how old do they look in human years? Appearance: What do they look like? If they're human, design them as such. If they're half, or osmething, that's cool but explain why they're half somewhere in the backstory. If they're wyverns, design them as wyverns-if it's, say, a Rathalos, you'd say "A rathalos with/showing characteristics of" and then, essentially, describe what they look like. Like this: "A rathalos with a deeper than normal voice"-note that Appearance is also the other senses. How do they smell, sound, etc. Clothing: What are they wearing? If not human, you might include, if applicable, any decorations/scars or something that a wyvern would have. Backstory: A short/semi-short description of their history before 2015 MHR. Category:Blog posts